Upon registering a vehicle, the owner of a vehicle is typically issued a license plate that displays the vehicle identification and registration information. The owner of the vehicle, law enforcement, or any other suitable party may use the displayed vehicle information to identify the vehicle. However, because license plates are typically metal sheets with the desired identification and registration information formed into the sheet, updating the displayed information requires issuing a new license plate. Though the older plate may be recycled, significant manufacturing procedures must be used to reform the older plate to include updated identification and registration information and to be used again as a license plate. Thus, typical license plates include only information that is substantially permanent regarding the vehicle. For example, in the State of California, the registration number (or license number) of the vehicle is formed into the license plate while registration dates and years are displayed using stickers. Each year, when the registration of the vehicle is renewed, a new sticker is mailed or provided to the owner of the vehicle to replace the older sticker, which may serve as an inconvenience to the owner of the vehicle. Additionally, because of the replaceable nature of the stickers, stickers are removable from the license plate, which may allow for stickers to be stolen or to detach pre-maturely, which leads to the loss of relatively important information regarding the vehicle.
Vehicle identification and registration information may be displayed, or “rendered”, on a dynamic display arranged on the exterior of a vehicle rather than a static license plate. Dynamic displays may also allow for additional information to be rendered on the exterior of a vehicle. However, arranging a typical dynamic display on the exterior of the vehicle does not necessarily provide the same functionality as a static license plate. Thus, there is a need in the dynamic display field to create a new and useful vehicle identification and registration information display that addresses providing at least the same functionality that static license plates provide while potentially displaying additional information and providing improved updateability of vehicle identification and registration information.